Stolen
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: Someone breaks into the penguins' home and steals their belongings. Now they must find the one who did it and get them back.
1. Chapter 1

Stolen

Inside the penguin HQ_. _Skipper was about to make himself some coffee when he suddenly noticed his favorite mug was missing. He looked under the table and behind the coffee maker but there was no sign of it. It's gone!

"Kowalski, have you seen my favorite mug?" Skipper asked Kowalski who was holding the cookie jar.

"No. Have you seen my safety goggles?" he asked back. Skipper shook his head.

"Skippah, I can't find my lunacorn!" Private whimpered followed by a worried Rico who was searching for his Miss Perky doll.

"Where are you baby?" Rico blabbered.

Skipper rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Four items missing all at once? This could mean one thing," he turned to his men looking serious. "Someone broke into our HQ and stole our stuff!" Skipper announced.

Private and Rico gasped while Kowalski was looking inside the empty cookie jar. "About that. It seems whoever stole our stuff also ate all our cookies." Kowalski added.

Skipper's eye twitched. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

/

Outside the penguin base Rico, Kowalski, and Private were following a steaming Skipper.

"What do we do now, Skippah?" asked Private.

"We'll find that thief and avenge like no one avenged a crunchy pastry before!" The leader promised. Rico growled in agreement.

"First stop the otter habitat." Kowalski announced.

Inside the otter habitat, Marlene was playing her Spanish guitar when the penguins suddenly burst in.

"Spread out!" Skipper ordered. The three penguins began searching the cave, flipping furniture and moving everything out of place. Marlene on the hand was completely out of what's going on.

"G-Guys. What're you doing? That's my furniture!" Marlene said confused.

"We're looking for clues Marlene!" Private chirped while looking through a magnifying glass.

"Clues, Why?"

"Someone penetrated our base, stole our stuff, and ate all our cookies. Now we need to discover the identity of who did it and stop it" Kowalski explained.

"And avenge our cookies!" Skipper added.

"Okaaaay. I get the part about your stuff being stolen, but the cookies? Seriously?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"They were chocolate chip Marlene! CHOCLATE. CHIP!" Skipper growled at her. "We're gonna find the pastry eater and make him pay!"

"Okay, okay. Good luck with that. I'll be here brushing my…" she paused when her hair brush was nowhere to be found. "Where's my hair brush?"

"Aha the thief strikes again!" Skipper exclaimed.

"What no. I just….misplaced it that's all." She said and started searching through her belongings and under her bed for her missing brush. After a while she gave up. "All right. It's gone" she said in defeat.

Skipper crossed his flippers and grinned. "Well played thief. Well played."

/

A/N: Hey Guys! Some readers asked me to do more humor so here it is!

I hope you enjoyed it and wait for the next update where Skipper and the others will question the zoo animals and things go crazy.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen

Mason and Phil were sitting in their habitat doing nothing specific. Suddenly, a smoke bomb was dropped into their home and they got tied up in the middle of the smoke cloud.

Four penguins then appeared and took a dramatic pose with Marlene who was breathing heavily.

"Marlene, if you're going to tangle with us you got to keep up!" Skipper groaned.

"I'm trying!" Marlene panted. "And don't you find smoke bombing seven habitats a bit extreme?"

"Nope" he simply said. He stood in front of the chimps and placed his flippers on his hips.

"All right chimp, answer me. Are you the ones who stole our things?" Skipper asked.

Mason looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Marlene then explained to them what happened and they both nodded in understanding.

"Sorry champs, but Phil and I haven't left our habitat today. But now that you mentioned it I did see the lemurs enter your base this morning" Mason explained.

"I knew it!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Skippah, if you knew then why did you make us go through all of that?" asked Private.

Skipper shrugged. "I had to be sure"

**/**

"So it was you who did it!" Skipper shot an accusing flipper at the lemur king who was sitting in his thrown.

"I don't have the foggiest idea of what you are speaking of" Julian said and took a sip from Skipper's mug with Rico's doll with him.

"Oh really?" Skipper looked down to Mort and smiled. "Sad Eyes, do you know who been stealing our stuff?" he asked.

"Oh yes. It's King Julian!" Mort chirped.

Julian did a spit take and glared at him. "Mort you are a snitch!" he shouted.

"Yay!" Mort cheered in ignorance.

Julian sighed. "All right I admit. It was me who did it. You see, as king I am needing to be having many cool things to show my kingly-ness, so that is why I 'borrowed' yours" he said and scratched his back with a pink hair brush.

Marlene's jaw dropped. "Is that my brush?"

"Oh yes it is good to help me scratch my itchy royal parts that are hard to reach" Julian said.

Kowalski leaned close to her and whispered. "Get a new one. Trust me"

"By the way, why do you have a picture of Marlene in your office?" he asked, showing a photo frame of Marlene.

The team dropped their beaks and looked at their leader who was blushing deeply and Marlene almost fainting.

"That's it!" Skipper growled in embarrassment and chased after the king around his thrown. Suddenly he stumbled upon something and hit into Rico which made him throw up a lit bomb that was caught by Kowalski.

The scientist screeched and tossed it to Skipper. "Here Skipper, you have it!"

"No! It's yours!" Skipper returned.

"It's okay, you can have it!"

"I-It's your birthday!" Skipper stated.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Halloween!"

"We don't give people presents on Halloween!" Kowalski countered.

"Whatever! Just take it!" he shouted and tossed it at him again. In the end Kowalski flung the bomb at a random direction. It fell under Julian's thrown and exploded, sending it sky-high.

"MY THROWN!" Julian shrieked. The thrown went high above and crashed in front of Alice who was passing by.

"What the-"she glared at the lemur habitat where the penguins, the otter, and lemurs were.

"Boys, grab your stuff and RUN!" Skipper ordered and they all fled the scene.

/

A/N: That's it for this story. I'm sure many of you knew it was Julian since he does it all the time. I hope you liked it anyway.

Review!


End file.
